1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-aerosol, pump hair spray composition which can be applied as a fine spray mist, which dries rapidly, and which provides superior hair holding power, without nozzle clogging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol hair spray products contain a hair spray composition which includes a hair fixative resin and a volatile propellant. These cosmetic products apply the resin as a fine, dispersed spray which exhibits excellent hair holding power. However, the propellants used therein are known to adversely affect the ozone layer of the atmosphere. For this reason, it is desired to provide non-aerosol, pump hair spray compositions which exhibit the same advantageous properties as aerosol hair sprays.
Non-aerosol hair spray compositions are applied by means of a pressure actuated pump nozzle. However, commercially available pumps for non-aerosol application have restricted nozzle orifices which limits its use to resin compositions having a low solids content. Unfortunately, the restriction on resin solids content reduces the holding power of the hair spray. Furthermore, if the solids content of the resin composition is increased, the spray pattern becomes streamed rather than sprayed. This effect is caused by the inability of the nozzle to effectively break up hair spray compositions of high solids content. Furthermore, nozzle clogging becomes evident if the solids content is increased. Accordingly, hair spray resins used in present non-aerosol hair spray products generally are present at about a 5% solids level, which enables only relatively weak hair holding power and poor curl retention.
Jui-Chang Chuang, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,379, described the preparation of terpolymeric hair fixative resins for use particularly in aerosol spray formulations. The terpolymer resin comprised a vinyl acetate/mono-C.sub.4 -C.sub.5 alkyl maleate/isobornyl acrylate or methacrylate, preferably in a molar ratio of 1:0.75:0.1. The hair spray compositions included such resins in concentrations between 0.5% and about 10% solids, preferably 2.5%-5%, and required a relative viscosity (RV) of greater than i.30, preferably 1.64 (K=48.5). A resin which had a relative viscosity of 1.07 (K=15) exhibited only very poor curl retention (Example 14).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a non-aerosol pump hair spray composition and cosmetic product which can be applied to the user as a fine spray mist, which dries rapidly, and which has superior hair holding power, without nozzle clogging.
A particular object herein is to provide a hair spray composition having a high solids content hair fixative resin which can be applied through a nozzle pump as a fine mist and which exhibits excellent hair holding power.